


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 8: Trials & Tribulations: The Dungeons

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 8: Trials & Tribulations: The Dungeons

A sense of dread creeps in Val’s stomach as she descends the steps in the prison. She has no idea why Zenobia would only speak with her, but it likely isn’t going to be good. Further irritating her is the continuous sound of water dripping in the distance, the rats scurrying away and her fumbling in the dimly lit dungeon. 

Approaching Zenobia, Val braces herself for the worst. Even in this dungeon, the silver in Zenobia’s mostly black clothes has a shine to it. Val scoffs at the sight of this soft princess, experiencing physical discomforts for the first time. Upon seeing Val, she adjusts her posture, trying to look every bit the princess she thinks she is.

“Your majesty, how lovely to see you again.”

Val is already over this, “What you do want, Zenobia?” She isn’t particularly interested in the answer. Personally, she’d prefer Zenobia executed as soon as possible. 

“How’s the life of a Queen?” She asks with a grin, “It seems ironic that I was groomed for the life of royalty but never had a chance to see it through. Meanwhile, you, of all people, have real power. To think, a mercenary turned queen. You’re lucky my father eliminated Stormholt’s nobility, or Kenna would never have been able to marry you. If you think about it, you owe my family, yet I waste away in my role as regent. A real pity, since I would be magnificent as a queen.”

Zenobia’s words cut deep, “Ugh,” she says, “is it a Nevrakis family rule that you all have to be unbearably smug? I don’t care what you say, Kenna and I are meant to be together and if being a queen comes with that, so be it.”

The redhead shakes her head, laughing. “Honestly, Val, are you truly happy in this role? You used to be free to do whatever you want, go wherever you pleased. Now, your life is spent meeting with the few nobles left, figuring out what is best for peasants. All because Kenna wants you to.”

Val squirms. It’s true that she doesn’t particularly enjoy the role as Queen but does so to make Kenna happy. There’s no doubt, she’s happy, but it hasn’t always been easy. 

“Nothing to say, your majesty? Hmm, I thought not.” Zenobia shifts closer to the Mercenary, her smile gone. “The truth is Val, you are meant for more than this. Both of us are.”

Increasingly uncomfortable, Val’s body stiffens.

“What are you getting at?” She asks, making no effort to hide her frustration.   
“The world is such a boring place, your majesty. It needs people like us to see it from a different perspective. To make it more interesting. We need to be in power to make that happen. People like my father and Kenna only get in our way. They’ll never understand people like us.”

Val’s face turns red. She slams her fists against the bars.

“Listen up; you fire crotched bitch! There’s no such thing as ‘people like us.’ You and I have nothing in common!”

Zenobia rolls her eyes. “I can’t say I’m surprised, although I am disappointed.” She looks Val straight in the eye, “There will be death, destruction, and misery. All because you cling to your precious Kenna. A woman who will never truly understand you, will never really love you. Think about it Val; Kenna may be a warrior, but you’re a killer. I saw what you did to Diavolos, I’ve heard about what you did to Severin. Kenna only kills when she thinks she needs to, she doesn’t understand the thrill of destroying your enemy.”

Val pounds her knuckles against her temples, trying to drown out the sound of the Nevrakis Princess. “Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!! You don’t know Kenna and me at all; you’re wrong about us.”

“You must be joking,“ Zenobia says with a chuckle, "was that seriously the best you could do to convince yourself that you’re like the others? You and I are merely opposite sides of the same coin, and once Kenna sees what you are, she will abandon you. Or you could embrace your true nature and join us.”  
Unable to control herself, Val slams her flail into the stone wall, just next to Zenobia and storms off.

***

It’s evident to Kenna that Val’s upset. The Mercenary brushes past her without breaking stride. Kenna takes her by the arm.

“Val! What’s wrong?”She asks, tugging at her wife, “what did she say?”

Val stops, and without facing Kenna, she says, “Nothing. Nothing at all. I just need to be alone for a while.”

Kenna considers stopping Val but decides to leave her alone for the moment, hoping it’s the right decision, but feels as though it is merely the beginning of their troubles.


End file.
